Shaman War
by SuiGol
Summary: Cuando creyeron que finalmente estarían juntos, se ven obligados a separarse para tal vez nunca volverse a ver. Podrá su amor superar todos los obstáculos y juntarlos otra vez?
1. Chapter 1

- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, listo para la acción, dattebayo.

Esta no es tu historia Naruto-kun.

- No?

No, ahora vete que quiero comenzar.

- Bien – refunfuñando se fue.

Disclaimer: Si encuentran algún parecido con Naruto (o Avatar) es solo pura coincidencia. (Aunque hice esta historia inspirándome de Naruto, el resultado de ver tantos episodios seguidos en un día). En fin, Shaman King y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takey, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Una cosa más, esto no es un crossover.

**Shaman War**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Tan solo el comienzo**

Hace mucho tiempo todas las naciones estaban unidas en una sola, pero las diferencias que había entre los distintos líderes y representantes del mundo condujeron rápidamente a la separación y posteriormente a los conflictos que dieron origen a la guerra. Tras la guerra el mundo quedó dividido en cinco grandes naciones, cada uno gobernado por un espíritu elemental, que era controlado a su vez por una persona.

Para evitar guerras futuras se firmó un tratado de paz y se pactó un acuerdo en donde se garantizaba la legalidad de cada país. De este modo el mundo logró un pequeño tiempo de estabilidad, pero había quienes no estaban satisfechos y de un modo u otro buscaban la manera de armar nuevos conflictos. Muchas guerras más sucedieron a esta cobrando gran cantidad de vidas y destruyendo todo a su paso, esto puso de manifiesto la debilidad de los diferentes gobiernos y de los tratados de paz.

En la actualidad el mundo vive en un momento de gran tensión, las constantes revueltas provocadas por los rebeldes, aquellos que buscaban nuevamente la unión o aquellos que buscaban la supremacía de su nación, llevaron a los diferentes gobiernos a desconfiar, temiendo que en cualquier momento alguno lanzará el ataque. Las paz era apenas palpable, otra inminente guerra se acercaba, solo había algo que podía salvar al mundo de una catástrofe total, la aparición del nuevo Shaman King.

El momento de elegir al Shaman King se acercaba, cuando los grandes espíritus aparecieran nuevamente en la Tierra se daría la señal. Mientras tanto las naciones se mantenían en alerta, atentas a cualquier movimiento que las demás hicieran.

En el país gobernado por el espíritu del fuego, llamado país del fuego, había cierta estabilidad por el momento, aprovechando la paz que había el gobierno se dedicaba a la reconstrucción de las partes dañadas por las constantes guerras. Esa noche se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración para felicitar a los recién graduados shamanes. El gimnasio de la academia Shaman, el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo dicha celebración, estaba llena de personas que reían y gozaban felices, dejando de momento todos los problemas por los que estaban pasando.

El ambiente era de felicidad, la música resonaba por todo el lugar, el cual estaba decorado para la ocasión, de pronto todo se hizo silencio. Todas las luces se dirigieron al frente, sobre una tarima, en cuyo centro había un micrófono y un hombre parado frente a el. Las risas y las charlas cesaron, todos los presentes dirigieron su vista al hombre frente al micrófono, teniendo la total y completa atención de todo el mundo empezó a hablar:

- Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Primero que nada quisiera felicitar a los nuevos shamanes, su esfuerzo y dedicación durante todos estos años han tenido finalmente su recompensa, pero no crean que las cosas terminan aquí, no señor, este solo es el final de un viaje y el comienzo de otro…

Oía sin escuchar realmente, ese pequeño discurso no le interesaba, finalmente estaba graduado, ya era un shaman y eso era todo lo que importaba, más o menos, ahora lo que en verdad le interesaba era encontrar a cierta personita para decirle lo que por tantos años se guardo y que con el tiempo creció y creció. Lo había decidido, después de meditarlo por tantos días decidió que ese era el mejor momento para decirle lo que en verdad sentía, siempre tuvo miedo al rechazo por eso jamás le dijo nada, pero ahora se había armado de valor y ya no había marcha atrás.

Finalmente la encontró, se escabullía del gimnasio aprovechando que todos estaban atentos al discurso del director, decidió seguirla moviéndose con sigilo para que no lo descubrieran. Salió y lo primero que hizo fue buscarla con la mirada, la encontró sentada en un banco no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él, observaba con gran interés el espectáculo nocturno. La miró con detenimiento, allí bajo la luz de las estrellas y con aquel vestido de gala para la ocasión le pareció la criatura más hermosa que se haya creado jamás. Un bello ángel que esperaba por él. Se acercó con lentitud y sigilo tratando de no romper aquella mágica escena.

Para cuando llegó junto a ella la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, seguro ya habría terminado el discurso, alargó su brazo tratando de tocar su hombro pero su voz lo detuvo en seco…

- Se que estas ahí Yoh – Lo miró sin ningún tipo de emoción, con aquellas perlas tan negras como la noche que tenía por ojos, él solo sonrío.

- Jijijiji¿cómo me has descubierto Annita?

- Tu presencia es inconfundible, además de que siempre fuiste pésimo ocultando tu Furyoku.

- Jijiji – Se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo – Y ¿qué haces aquí tan solita? – Preguntó con inocencia.

- Sabes mejor que nadie que no me gusta andar en multitudes y tampoco me gusta el escándalo. Y tú¿qué haces aquí, no deberías estar adentro celebrando con tus amigotes?

- Salí por un poco de aire fresco – Mintió, no había salido por eso sino por ella. De repente su semblante, antes sereno y sonriente, cambio a uno serio y decidido.

- ¿Pasa algo? – lo miró con interés notando su repentino cambio.

- Hay algo muy importante que he querido decirte durante mucho tiempo – arqueó las cejas mirándolo, qué era aquello tan importante, que volvía incluso al siempre tranquilo y sonriente Yoh Asakura en uno serio y ¿nervioso?

- Soy toda oídos – Lo miró esperando su respuesta, pero solo conseguía balbuceos por parte del chico – Si no vas a hablar yo mejor me largo – Ya cansada de su actitud hizo un ademán de querer irse, pero la mano de Yoh en su mano la detuvo. Ambos estaban de pie, mirándose.

- Espera por favor – Tomó un poco de aire y lo exhaló en un intento de darse más valor. - Verás, nos conocemos desde muy niños, todos estos años juntos me han hecho ver…

- Al grano Yoh – Lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

- Lo que quiero decir es que…yo te quiero, creo que más que eso, yo te amo. – Finalizó mirándola con suma atención en busca de una respuesta, ella se limitó a abrir mucho los ojos aun sin creer sus palabras.

- Yoh – Estaba sorprendida, esa confesión la tomó desprevenida, jamás pensó escuchar de sus labios aquellas palabras, aunque no podía negar que siempre deseo escucharlas de él. Si esto era un sueño desearía no despertar jamás, pero no lo era, todo era real y él seguía de pie mirándola, esperando una respuesta. – Yo también te amo – Sonrió, estaba feliz, finalmente estarían juntos, sin máscaras, sin secretos, solo siendo ellos mismos.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Yoh, estaba que estallaba de toda la felicidad que sentía, la abrazo con cariño, rogando a los grandes espíritus que todo fuera real y no una fantasía. Se separó un poco mirándola a los ojos perdiéndose en el mar de su mirada, se acercó con lentitud cerrando los ojos en el proceso buscando el tan ansiado contacto. Finalmente junto sus labios con los de Anna en un inocente, pero inexperto beso, en ese momento el mundo desapareció para ellos, solo existían los dos y nada más.

Un ruido lejano los hizo separarse, buscaron el origen del ruido aun abrazados, miraron al cielo, eran fuegos artificiales los que producían el sonido. Se miraron sonriendo, adentro una música lenta y suave se comenzaba a escuchar.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar Annita? – Preguntó Yoh, sin esperar respuesta empezó a bailar junto a ella al son de la suave melodía. Anna recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Yoh, ambos siguieron bailando bajo el tenue brillo de la luna, juntos.

Hoy, una puerta se cerraba y una nueva se abría…

Continuará…

Eso es todo amigos, si llegaron hasta aquí sin dormirse los felicito jijijiji. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Tomando el control

Antes que nada, una gran disculpa por esta horrible tardanza de más de un mes, he de decir que este capitulo ya estaba hecho desde hace algún tiempo, pero al momento de publicarlo no me gustó y tuve que volver a escribirlo, eso junto a otras circunstancias hicieron que actualizará hasta ahora, mis más sinceras disculpas por todo esto.

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, otra cosa más, este fic se desarrolla en un tiempo parecido al de Naruto, sin grandes edificios ni nada por el estilo, solo humildes casitas.

**Shaman War**

**Capitulo 2: **Tomando el control

Los brillantes rayos del sol se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles de aquel bosque, iluminando parcialmente un claro donde un pequeño grupo de niños, de entre 4 y 5 años, aparentemente entrenaban, tratando de hacer levitar unas hojas y rocas del suelo mediante unos espíritus, observados siempre por una mujer rubia que no parecía tener más de 20 años.

Hace poco tiempo que había empezado con su entrenamiento y ya muchos mostraban un gran progreso, era normal, pensaba con orgullo, al tener una maestra como ella que les enseñará.

Sonrió al verlos, un poco más y ya dominarían esa técnica, así podrían pasar a la siguiente lección sin problemas. Se acercó con sigilo, tratando de hacer pasar inadvertida su presencia.

- Bien, creo que es momento de descansar, ya deben estar exhausto – los niños la miraron con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo con un grito de alegría, todos marcharon hacia un edificio que se lograba divisar a lo lejos.

Las pequeñas hojitas y rocas que habían estado flotando cayeron en un golpe seco cuando los niños se marcharon corriendo. Observó a su alrededor, todo estaba tan tranquilo, lo único que se escuchaba era el suave murmullo del viento al arrastrar las hojas, la suave melodía de la naturaleza.

Sonrió nuevamente, al instante, dos manos se posaron delicadamente sobre sus ojos, cubriéndole momentáneamente la vista. Un olor muy conocido la embargó, conocía perfectamente al dueño de tal fragancia.

- Sé que eres tú, Yoh – se volteó, al mismo tiempo que las manos que le cubrían los ojos se retiraban, observó frente a sí a un hombre alto y fornido, con un cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, una sonrisa infantil adornaba su rostro.

- Le quitas lo divertido Annita – reclamó fingiendo enfado, ella le sonrió.

- Tonto.

- Pero un tonto enamorado – la abrazo por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos acercándose hasta rozar sus labios, poniéndose de puntillas en el proceso para alcanzarlo ya que él era mucho más alto que ella.

Primero un ligero roce, que a cada segundo se volvía más apasionado, finalmente ambos fueron obligados a separarse por falta de aire. Se sonrieron mutuamente, juntando sus frentes, su respiración todavía agitada.

- Te amo Annita, nunca me cansaré de decirlo – le besó la frente y la punta de la nariz.

- Yo también te amo tontito.

Nuevamente se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios en otro beso lleno de ternura, en donde expresaban todo lo que sentían, tantos años guardándose sus sentimientos, tanto años de fingir que nada pasaba, ahora ya nada de eso interesaba, estaba juntos y eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

- Te he estado buscando por todas partes Yo… – se detuvo al observar la escena, ambos se separaron con lentitud, totalmente sonrojados - ¿interrumpo algo? – ante su pregunta más que obvia, Anna le lanzó una mirada fulminante, un ligero temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir esa penetrante mirada sobre su persona – creo que si – murmuro nervioso.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Horo Horo? – preguntó Yoh aparentando tranquilidad.

- Solo venía para recordarte la reunión – respondió tratando de evitar la mirada asesina que Anna le dirigía – te hemos esperado por más de una hora.

- La reunión, cómo pude olvidarlo – se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano al recordar el motivo que había traído a su amigo – lo siento Horo Horo, lo olvide completamente – se disculpó totalmente apenado – creo que me tengo que ir – le dio un corto beso en los labios en señal de despedida y salió tras Horo, que había salido corriendo para escapar de Anna – no veremos esta noche – gritó desde lejos.

Anna sonrió al verlo marchar, preguntándose que pasaría esa noche.

* * *

Era una habitación bastante grande, en el centro había una mesa circular rodeada de sillas, debajo de estas, se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de los que alguna vez fueron sus ocupantes, todos tenían algo en común, usaban largas túnicas blancas con una llama en la espalda, dentro de aquel signo se encontraba el Kanji del fuego, ese era el símbolo del país del fuego.

En las paredes se encontraban colgados varios retratos, de diversos personajes que al parecer fueron muy importantes cuando estaban con vida, al menos eso era lo que dejaban ver sus ropas. Diversos objetos, todos de aspecto antiguo, rodeaban la estancia, sin lugar a dudas era un sitio muy importante.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban varias personas de pie, analizando su entorno. Uno de ellos salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto contiguo, un balcón bastante grande lleno de diversas especies de plantas y rosas, desde donde se podía apreciar una vista completa del país del fuego, frente a él se encontró con un joven de largos cabellos castaños dándole la espalda, observando la imponente figura del…

- Espíritu del fuego – murmuró con asombro, jamás se imaginó ver a semejante criatura parado justo frente a sus ojos.

- Pareces asombrado – se burló el joven de cabellos castaños viéndolo divertido por su reacción.

- Señor Hao – en ese momento recordó el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar – todos los miembros del consejo han muerto, nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada, ahora podemos tomar el control sobre la nación sin levantar sospechas.

El joven de nombre Hao no respondió, volvió a contemplar al espíritu del fuego, al espíritu que a partir de ahora le pertenecía.

- Ahora usted es el nuevo señor del fuego¿cuáles son sus ordenes? – volvió a preguntar arrodillándose frente a él.

- Tráiganme a Yoh Asakura – ordenó imperiosamente, se alejó caminando y el espíritu del fuego desapareció.

- Yoh Asakura – repitió incrédulo¿por qué él, de todas las personas que pudo haber llamado, por qué justamente tenía que ser él? – como usted ordene – se levantó, sin importar los motivos debía traerlo al palacio, ese era el deseo de su amo, ahora señor del fuego, gobernante de la nación.

Regresó a la misma habitación de antes, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, nadie sospecharía que hace unos momentos se había librado una batalla en esa misma habitación, ya ni los cuerpos se encontraban, Observó a los otros, ya vestidos con la túnica del consejo que cubría sus cuerpos y gran parte de sus rostros, unos de ellos se acercó.

- ¿Cómo le fue al señor Hao, Gyo? – era la voz de un hombre la que hablaba.

- Perfectamente bien – le respondió – ni siquiera el señor del fuego fue rival para el gran Hao Asakura – sonrió, observando a los demás tomar asiento en la mesa del consejo – el señor Hao quiere que traigan a Yoh Asakura – alzó la voz para dejarse oír, los demás asintieron en silencio.

Salió de la habitación y pronto del palacio perteneciente al señor del fuego, ubicado en una alta colina desde donde se podía apreciar completamente la belleza de aquel pueblo, afuera se encontró con una joven de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, la misma edad de él y Hao.

Ella le sonrió al notar su presencia, él solo atino a sonrojarse y tratar de mirar a otro lado.

Él tenía el cabello corto, de un color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un gris claro, ella a su vez tenía un largo cabello rubio, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos ojos de un intenso azul, ella lo observó con interés, totalmente desconcertada por su actitud.

- ¿Que pasa Gyo, tienes fiebre, tu cara esta rojita? – se acercó, pero él se alejó.

- No es nada, en serio Karin.

- Si tú lo dices te creeré – suspiro aliviado al ver que ya no tenía intenciones de acercársele.

- ¿Qué tal el pueblo? – preguntó para cambiar el tema.

- Bastante bonito, tal y como lo dijo Hao – le contestó sonriendo – hablando de Hao¿los has visto?, quiero enseñarle algunas cosas que le compré en el pueblo.

- Esta adentro, lo más seguro es que se encuentre en la habitación del antiguo señor del fuego – contestó con desgano y desilusión.

- Muchas gracias – pasó a su lado cargando algunas bolsas.

- Si quieres, te puedo ayudar – se ofreció amablemente.

- No será necesario, pero gracias de todos modos – se terminó por ir.

Suspiró con resignación cuando la vio marchar, no tenía caso, ella solo tenía ojos para un solo hombre, Hao Asakura, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, después de todo, se trataba de su mejor amigo, su casi hermano.

- _Qué suerte tienes Hao_ – pensó tomando el camino opuesto al de Karin, yendo directamente al pueblo.

* * *

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, llevamos más de una hora esperando por ti, te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien nos llamó – estalló molesto cuando al fin lo vio aparecer.

- Lo siento Ren, es que el tiempo se me pasó volando – intentó disculparse.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa, mejor dicho mansión, de Tao Ren, en una pequeña reunió propuesta por el shaman castaño. Todos llevaban más de una hora esperando a que apareciera, al darse cuenta que no tenía intenciones de venir lo mejor que se les ocurrió fue mandarlo a buscar. Finalmente se presentaba y Ren no iba a perder oportunidad para reclamarle su gran falta.

- Y cómo no se le irá el tiempo volando si esta demasiado entretenido con su rubia noviecita – exclamó molesto – quiero una novia – lloriqueó infantilmente.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño Hoto Hoto.

- Haber quien se esta comportando como un niño, y mi nombre es Horo Horo, Ho-ro Ho-ro…H-o-r-o-H-o-r-o¿entendiste Antenita? – soltó enojado provocando en Tao la misma reacción.

- No me hables como si tuviera 4 cuatro años cabeza de maceta, al menos yo no tengo un trozo de hielo en lugar de cerebro.

- Ya, todos sabemos que se quieren pue, ya dejen de esconderlo – exclamó alguien de repente, rodeando a ambos con sus brazos y acercándolos.

- Tú no te metas – ambos le saltaron encima.

- Esto dos nunca cambian, no entiendo por qué Chocolove se involucra si siempre es el que sale peor parado de los tres – se preguntó el más bajito del grupo observando la escena – por cierto Yoh¿cómo van los preparativos para esta noche, para eso nos llamaste o no?

- Así es Manta, me faltan unos cuantos detalles por arreglar y quisiera que ustedes me ayudarán – respondió sonriendo.

- Seguro amigo, solo dinos en que te podemos ayudar.

- Gracias Manta, esta noche será especial, _esta noche le pediré finalmente a Annita que se case conmigo _– pensó felizmente el castaño.

* * *

Aquí acaba el capitulo dos, finalmente u.u, después de re-escribirlo aun no me convence del todo, pero eso ya lo juzgarán ustedes, aclarando algunas cosas, las escenas de romance no se me dan, por eso necesito que alguien me de algunos consejitos, por favor, si no es mucha molestia claro, para mejorar el fic.

Un agradecimiento a los que se molestaron en dejarme un review, me hacen muy feliz nn:

**Vicky-chan15**: hola n.n, no te preocupes y gracias por tu review, aquí tienes el siguiente capi, espero que te agrade. Si, ese Naruto siempre quiere estar primero en todas jijijiji, y si soy súper fanática de Naruto también n.n y estoy de acuerdo, hagamos un fic a dúo, y pues…cómo registrarte a Fanfiction, es fácil, creo, es que ya no recuerdo T-T. Lo que tienes que hacer es ir hasta arriba a la derecha, donde dice Login, Register, Extra, le darás a Register, aceptarás todos los términos y después te pedirán que llenes unas cosas, los llenas, aceptas unas cositas y ya, creo…los demás no lo recuerdo, sorry, espero que hayas podido entender algo y que te ayude de alguna manera n.n, nos leemos pronto, bye bye…

**Nakontany: **¿en serio te interesó o.o?, leer eso me hace muy feliz T-T, espero que este también te agrade y si…me subestimo mucho, mi autoestima esta por los suelos u.u, espero mejorar eso. Pues no te imaginas lo que viene jijijiji, aunque no se si sea bueno o malo o.o, anyway, gracias por tu review y lo de Naruto, más bien fue lo de la academia, las guerras, las naciones, etc…jijiji, creo que eso no iba al tema n.nU, tenías razón con Hao y su relación con el país del fuego, parece que ellos dos no pueden estar separados xD. En cuanto a los países son igual a los cinco espíritus elementales: Fuego, Tierra, Agua, Viento y relámpago, espero que te haya ayudado, nos leemos en la próxima nn.

Ya son más de las tres de la madrugada y tengo sueño u.u, así que si notan alguna incoherencia o cualquier cosa en el fic háganmelo saber ya que estoy demasiado cansada para revisarlo. Lamento las molestias, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense mucho y ádios.


End file.
